1. Field
This disclosure relates to a separator for a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. They use an organic electrolyte and thereby have at least twice the discharge voltage compared to a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly they have high energy density.
A rechargeable lithium battery includes an electrode assembly including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, a separator between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, and an electrolyte, in which the positive electrode, the negative electrode, and the separator are immersed.
As the separator should have high mechanical strength, it may have other limitations. For example, a separator made of a polyvinylidenefluoride polymer has high mechanical strength, but it has lower ion conductivity.